Pale Blue
by MaydayCap'n
Summary: "Oh good, sweet poison berries- is he DEAD!" I ignored Astrid's panicked phrases and reached int the cave, clasping my hand around his drifting away ankle. With a light kick, Stormfly began to slowly fly backwards, dragging me and the boy in the boat out of the cave. He was freezing cold and paler than the snow, but the main thing that unnerved me were his eyes. Pale blue; wide.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Long, drawn out, painful, eerie silence. A soft, blood freezing gust of wind flowed gently over the bare legs hanging lazily over the small raft boat. The pale, bloodied feet were just barely dipped in the icy water, turning almost blue and purple. Silence. No breathing. Well, maybe there was, but one look and you'd deem him dead as a rock. But, the frost covered, crimson stained boy was alive. Just barely. In and out of conscious thought, wondering why Thor didn't just strike him dead and leave the matter be. No, they wanted it to end like this. They had wanted him to suffer. Slowly, ever so slowly, tied to a raft boat in ripped shorts and shirt, feet dipping in and out of the water, and the cold scraping away at the dead coal that was his heart. He deserved it. They knew he did. He knew he did. But like this? No, no one deserved it like this.

…..

"I am bored STIFF." Ruffnut sighed angrily. "Oh shut up, we've heard you." Astrid snarled back, clearly sick of the whining the twins had committed in the last few hours.

"Come on, Astrid. Convince your boyfriend to come with us. You know no one will let me or Tuffnut go out with his 'supervision'." Ruffnut spat back. I sighed, glancing over my shoulder to see Astrid flustering up and about to retort. Better douse the flames before they start.

"Look, guys, Toothless is exhausted. He deserves a bit of rest. And if I do say so myself, as do I." I said simply, turning from my work table to face the group and lean on the edge.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever. But at least can we not sit around like a bunch of losers and DO something? Like explore the docks?" Tuffnut suggested, throwing around her arms dramatically, as she always does. I rolled my eyes. I'd told them the same thing a thousand times whenever they suggest exploring the island. I knew every crook and cranny and had investigated each carefully with Toothless. It was pointless. Tuffnut had practically answered it herself, I could tell by the expression she had made after asking.

"No, I think it's a wonderful idea!" I jumped at the sound of my father's voice and everyone turned to look at greet him at the entrance to my workshop. Great, another one of his chores, I'm sure.

"Hiccup, why not go down and take the eels back to the shore to dump 'em out? The fishers still need to get used to not catchin' it." He said, and everyone nodded enthusiastically. Even Astrid. Traitor.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Let's go." I pushed off the desk, storming out t find Gobber with the baskets. They had planned this, alright. I snatched a basket from Gobber and began trenching down without waiting for anyone. I had really wanted to stay inside today.

….

We all sat swinging our legs back and forth over the edge of the docks, thinking of stuff to do while Astrid was busy trying to keep me from going back home.

"Why not scale the rocks?" Snotlout suggested, gesturing to the perilous cliff wall above the roaring waves. We all looked at him like he was insane. Not even I could try that.

"You guys have any better ideas?!" He scoffed, folding his arms. We all tough for a moment, and Astrid kept pulling at my hair.

"Oh I know!" Astrid exclaimed suddenly, standing up. "Hiccup, why not show us some caves? We haven't seen them all! Show us a few cools one, huh?" She smiled, putting a hand on her hip. I grinned. She was so cute when she got all excited about something. Everyone agreed so we packed up a bit on the dragons. I thought about getting toothless, but then imagined waking the sleeping beast from his bed and decided against it, so I'd ride with Astrid instead. We flew around the edges of the island for an hour, me showing them all the caves that I thought were amazing- or full of light emitting crystals. We were heading back, and all of us were joking around.

"Hahaha, I dunno, Fishlegs? How come you named Fishlegs when fish done even have legs?" They all burst into laughter at Snotlout's stupid joke. Even Fishlegs. I shook my head and almost fell off Stormfly when Astrid gasped violently.

"Oh! Oh! Down there! Hiccups! Look!" I pulled stormfly to a stop and looked where she pointed. It was a small cave, one I didn't recognize. It looked almost too low-ceilinged to fly into and was almost totally filled with water. But that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was the just _barely_ evident trail of blood leading into it and the just _barely_ visible outline of a body inside.

...

This first chapter is shiznit. I know. I wrote this at 10pm and ad to wake up early the next morning so I had to rush.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled down to the small cave, trying to peer in. The body was in a boat and was drifting further into the cave.

"Hiccup! Do something!" Astrid punched me, knocking me out of my thoughts. I sighed and carefully slid over the edge of Stormfly, holding onto the dragons spikes. From my new angle I could tell it was a guy, but I had to lift my legs to my chest so they take a swim in the icy cold ocean, so I couldn't hold the position for long to take a look.

"Oh good, sweet poison berries- is he DEAD!?" I ignored Astrid's panicked phrases and reached into the cave, clasping my hand around his drifting away ankle. With a light kick, Stormfly began to slowly fly backwards, dragging me and the boy in the boat out of the cave. He was freezing cold and paler than the snow, but the main thing that unnerved me were his eyes. Pale blue; wide.

Creepy. I sighed and looked around a bit. If I got back on Stormfly, I wouldn't be able to hold the boat and it would drift away, but the position of holding on with one hand onto Stormfly and being in a weird squatting position was seriously tiring me out.

"Hiccup, here." I looked up and saw that Astrid was holding a short rope. Short, but long enough I could tie it to the rings on the mini-boat and sit on Stormfly, holding it. I did just that, and climbing back on Astrid, she whispered to me.

"Hiccup, I think he's dead… His eyes creep me the hell out." I sighed. He probably was, but we could at least see if we could bury him instead of wait for him t be consumed by the sea.

"Woah… He looks like he was chewed up and spat out by a dragon." Tuffnut commented quietly. Everyone was pretty quiet on the way back to the docks. I don't think they knew what to do or say.

We pulled the boat up to the docks, landing on the wooden panels. I had to have Astrid hold the rope while I got off so the boat wasn't swept away. I kneeled down next to the boat, examining the boy closely. He was pale, which shouldn't be news, but he was even paler than us. Almost snowy white. His hair was ridiculously dark, considering his skin color, and he really did look like he was chewed up by something. He was dressed in thin, dark, fur pants and shirt, and that might add to the pale factor since he probably died of the cold. I had to check though. I leaned carefully over the dock and pressed my ear to his chest, listening closely.

…

…

_Ba-dum_

…

I smiled and sat back up. "He isn't dead," everyone sighed in relief. It'd be weird if we disappeared for a long time and came back with a dead body ", But he will be if we don't get him warm. He feels colder than the water."

"Are we going to take him to your house, Hiccup?" Ruffnut questioned, walking over to lean above the boy. I nodded. I didn't think anyone else would feel comfortable with having the boy in their house. Snotlout helped me heave the boy out of the boat and onto the back of Stormfly.

"Astrid, you and the others take him back to my house. Put him by the fire of something, just keep him from turning into ice. I'm going to tell my father what happened, alright?"

"Okay… But, I think we might have to put him in the fire, he's freezing!" She shivered. She would have to hold him on the ride there so he didn't fall off. I shrugged," Whatever. Just don't kill him, alright?" She nodded, and they were off. Now… To tell my father we found and half-dead boy. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

All I knew was the frigid air and salty ice. All my life all I had ever done was live on the sea, but alas, being as human as I was, I could not handle the frigid waters I loved so much. They knew that. They knew that perfectly well, which was the precise reason why they had thrown me into them in the first place. But it was alright, even if I were to die here, I wouldn't mind. I'll die in the arms of the only thing that heard my voice; the only thing that listened to me; the only thing that cared for me and cradled me, softly rocking me to sleep. I didn't expect the warmth, though. Like a soft glow, my ankle met something it had not known for quite some hours. Tugging...

She pulled me back... She would not let this warmth take me from her, but it was stronger than her, so it took me.

"Is he dead?!" People. Just what I needed, other people. And wings... The sound of wings was also there, but why? I tuned them out. Hopefully they'd deem me dead and leave me be.

"Hold on... Ah, thank you Astrid... Okay, Astrid, hold this while I get back on Stormfly." Stormfly? Weird name. I wondered what boy it was that spoke, who he was talking to and what they were doing out in the middle of the ocean. I'd ask, but that'd strain my voice. "His eyes creep me out..." Ah, as expected. Whoever this girl was, she had never seen a blind person before. First time for everything, I guess. Though, _they_ did always tell me how eerie it was that I never closed my eyes. I abandoned them, like they had abandoned me- my eyes that is. But hey, so did _they_. But no matter worrying about it now, I needed to figure out how to not be dragged to-

THUNK

Ah, too late. I inferred that I had hit a dock. And so soon too. Had I been thinking for long? Surely I had been out in the ocean, right? Maybe... I don't know. I don't think I was really paying attention. Another thump followed by a few more. There were multiple people? Gah, even better. Short, few footsteps next to my ear alerted me to someone standing on the docks beside me. Probably deciding whether or not to- Oh. Someone had pressed their ear to my chest. Or hand. Or whatever, I couldn't tell. All i knew was something that emanated heat was touching me and the contrast between the temperatures was beginning to hurt as it stayed there. A sigh of relief and the warmth disappeared, followed by a happy,

"He isn't dead. But he will be if we don't get him warm. He's colder than the water."

"You taking him to your house, Hiccup?", a scratchier voice than the first, and I decided the first boy was this 'Hiccup'. Who would name their child that? That's like a joke, right? Probably just a nickname. Arms wrapped around me and I was lifted from the boat, again being exposed to the temperature differences between bodies- and being in pain from it. I was set on... something. I could slightly feel... Scales? Was it scales or some weird horse saddle? I was put into another set of arms, but this time they were smaller, and whoever I was leaning against had a... Cushy chest, to say the least. Awkward. The back of my head was against a girls breast. Sure hope she's no one's girlfriend, because I am not anxious to get beat up for this.

"Astrid," Was that her name, "you and the others take him back to my place, put him by the fire or something, just keep him from turning into ice. I need to tell my father what happened." Yay!... Whole community, hm? Why couldn't they just be lost kids on an island or something?

"Okay, but I think we might need to put him IN the fire... He's freezing!"

"Whatever, just don't kill him, alright?"

The girl shifted slightly.

"Yah!" She sounded joking, but whatever it was we were riding on/ what she was talking to, it gave a few steps and- OH MY GOOD ODIN'S MIGHT, WHAT THE HUGNUT?! Whatever we were riding on, had flippin' WINGS. How do I know? I'm blind! Well, unless you've never heard the sound of giant wings flapping, you wouldn't know, but I just had and trust me, it had wings, alright? And, ohhh, I didn't think I would ever get higher off the ground than maybe a foot, but this thing, made no hesitation to go way past that. It grumbled and she girl sighed.

"I know, I know, but Hiccup's orders, and you know he's the only one around that knows what to do, these days." Was she actually flippin' TALKING to it?! It just growled, for odin's sake! How did she know what it meant by that?!

"Hey, Astrid, maybe we should sew his eyes shut. Even the dragons are creeped out, ya know?"

...

...

..

.

What?

THE WHAT? I had heard stories- no FAIRYTALES about dragons. Giant scaled beasts that breathed fire and were heartless and preferred the flesh and blood of human beings. And. We. Were. RIDING THEM? At least, I think we are. It's a pretty darn good chance. Nah, it's like, the only speculating because unless these were giant birds, WHAT ELSE COULD THEY BE? Did I mention i was screaming internally? Or that I was considering moving and jumping off this thing? Nah, I couldn't even feel my body, let alone move it. Well. Time to be kidnapped. Or helped. I've lost the ability to differentiate over the years.

* * *

**WELL, that took longer than I had hoped. Ew. Anyslut, have fun. Time to whip my butt into gear again. If you want to know why I took forever to update, consult chapter 12/scene 11 of my RoTG fanfic, Ashes to Ashes.**


End file.
